galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimazu
Shimazu appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Shimazu is an ancient warlord that attack the local village 2,000 years ago, his spirit was sealed in a statue that contains the reincarnation of an evil Japanese warlord legend, most notable the mask, he is one of the main generals in Lothor's army. Introduce in the two-part episode "Shimazu Returns", he was brought to life accidentally by Motodrone during a battle between Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger, and Motodrone, due to Motodrone's reanimated energy. He joined Lothor's army (where Lothor gave Shimazu the power of speech by firing his energy laser at him) and unleashed three wolf-like monsters called Wolfblades. Though the Rangers defeated his Wolfblades and defeated the combine three-headed wolf monster called the Wolfblade Conglomerate with the Thunder Ultrazord, he remained a part of Lothor's army for the remainder of the series. Shimazu, along with Vexacus, plotted to take control of Lothor's ship, but he was eventually betrayed. In the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Down and Dirty", he later teamed up with Marah and Kapri, who at the time seemed to be masterminds, having concealed their genius. They used him to try to destroy the Rangers in their Zords. However, after the Zords were destroyed by the Rangers, Marah and Kapri destroyed him, having been working for Lothor throughout (After he was destroyed, his mask remained and as stated when he first appeared, it is his mask that holds his soul, so it's possible that he's still very much alive inside the mask). Shimazu returned from the Abyss of Evil in the final part of the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm", and was quickly defeated by the Red Wind Ranger's Battlelizer. Much like the other generals however, it wasn't revealed if he was completely destroyed. In an alternate dimension, its Shimazu is a good guy. Shimazu is among those who help Mayor Lothor fight the Evil Ninja Rangers. Unlike most villains in Lothor's army, Shimazu is calm, manipulative, sadistic, and very cunning, and he will take his missions both seriously and offensively. He desires power above all else. He is also a treacherous and merciless trickster, and relishes the thought of being in control of a situation. This leads him to conspire alongside Vexacus over overthrowing Lothor, and is all too glad to cause enough mayhem with or without his boss's direction. Powers and Abilities Being an ancient warlord from 2,000 years ago, Shimazu is among the strongest and most powerful villains in Power Rangers Ninja Storm (Surpassed only by Zurgane, Vexacus and Lothor themselves), he possesses many powers and abilities such as: * Super Strength: Shimazu is highly strong in terms of strength and might, being able to take down all six Ninja Storm Rangers all at once. * Lighting Beams: '''Shimazu can fire red-es orange colored lighting beams from his hands. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Shimazu is a skilled fighter, in the first part two-part episode "Shimazu Returns", he can take out four Rangers in battle. * '''Wolfblades Summoning: '''Shimazu can summon powerful wolf-like monsters called Wolfblades to aid him in battle. * '''Teleportation: '''Shimazu can teleport to any location at will. Arsenals * '''Wolfblade Whistle: '''Shimazu carrys a whistle that he can blow at to increase the Wolfblade's strength. * '''Paradise Sword: Shimazu posses a paradise-themed sword to aid him in combat, it is powerful enough to take down all of the rangers in one single hit. ** '''Energy Lasers: '''Shimazu can fire red colored energy lasers from his Paradise Sword. * '''Shimazuzord: '''Only used in the penultimate episode "Down and Dirty", Shimazu can pilot his very own Zord, it is bat-themed. See Also * Sixth Spear, Satarakura Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Jeremy Birchall Category:Warlords